


The Drabble Collection

by softyjseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Additional Tags In Chapters, Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, alternative universes, short love stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: This is a collection of some short drabbles I wrote for people who asked on Twitter! The chapter names are the ships and in the authors note you'll find tags if the story needs any warnings. I do hope you enjoy! I certainly enjoyed writing them.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. Johnny x Taeyong

**Author's Note:**

> hey!
> 
> I hope u enjoy these short stories :) i loved writing them and it was so fun to just let my thoughts go. 
> 
> tags for this chapter:  
> Angst, break-ups, open ending.

The silence in the apartment is heavy. There’s moving boxes everywhere, Johnny’s clothes, trinkets and pictures all neatly packed inside. Taeyong had known that this day would one day come, but he had hoped for more time. And yet here he was, standing in the middle of a seemingly empty apartment staring at the white walls. 

The apartment isn’t empty. Taeyong’s stuff is still here, in the closet and in the cabinets. His books are still in the bookcases lining the walls and pictures of his family are still hanging on the wall. 

But, it seems emptier. Like Taeyong doesn’t even live there anymore, either. Like the fact that Johnny is leaving weighs much more heavily than the fact that Taeyong is staying. And Taeyong can’t exactly blame the apartment for that, even if it can’t feel anything. 

He hears Johnny move around the bedroom they used to share. Johnny is grabbing the last of his things, and Taeyong wants him to stop. He wants to put all of Johnny’s things back where they came from, where they are supposed to be, but he knows that this is something Johnny has to do. 

And he knows that while Taeyong can’t imagine his life without Johnny in the center of it, he can’t continue their relationship when Johnny is moving to a place that Taeyong isn’t allowed to know about. 

It breaks his heart and he  _ knows  _ he’s hurt Johnny, but Taeyong has to choose for himself. Johnny could be send to hundreds of different planets and Taeyong wouldn’t know which one and whether or not Johnny would be alive, still. 

Taeyong sighs. He feels himself shiver, his hands shoved into the sleeves of one of Johnny’s old hoodies. Johnny says he’s allowed to keep it but Taeyong doesn’t know if that’s smart or not. According to Yuta it’s a bad idea, but Taeyong doesn’t think he can throw it away even if he wanted to. 

Taeyong stands still as he listens to Johnny and he closes his eyes. He remembers moving into the apartment together, their friends helping get the furniture in place and their clothes inside. In the three years they have been here, the apartment has grown into a home. Taeyong isn’t sure if it will still feel like that after Johnny leaves, though. 

Yuta has already offered him one of the rooms in his house, but Taeyong doesn’t want to intrude on Yuta and his family. 

Taeyong opens his eyes and turns his head, the reddening sky casting the city in a red glow. The sounds in the bedroom stop for a second and Taeyong smiles, knowing that Johnny had taken a picture of it. 

Taeyong hears footsteps and he feels his throat close up, his eyes starting to water. Johnny’s stuff will be picked up somewhere this week, when Johnny is perhaps hundreds of thousands of miles away, and Taeyong really doesn’t want Johnny to leave. 

“Please don’t leave me.” It has left Taeyong’s mouth before he can stop it, making Johnny stop in his tracks, halfway out of the bedroom. Taeyong’s heart sinks at the broken look on Johnny’s face, the face of a kicked puppy. The face Taeyong has never been able to resist. The kind of face that makes Taeyong want to wrap Johnny up and hold him close forever, even though Johnny is usually the one wrapping Taeyong up. 

Johnny sighs, closing his eyes. Taeyong can see a tear slip past his barriers, can see it glimmering in the sunlight, and it  _ hurts _ . “I need to do this, baby.” 

The nickname makes Taeyong want to puke. He doesn’t, however. Instead, he nods.

“I know.” his voice is hollow, his eyes trained on the spot behind Johnny’s head. If he focuses too much on the way that Johnny is crying, too, Taeyong is sure he won’t make it through this goodbye. 

“It’s not a goodbye, Taeyongie.” 

Taeyong shakes his head. “It’s a goodbye for us, Johnny. You know this.” 

Johnny sighs. Taeyong can hear the hitch in his breath. “I’m not staying away forever. It’s just a couple years.” 

Taeyong closes his eyes. In a couple years he hopes he’s happy, has found someone who makes him just as happy as Johnny does. Perhaps he’ll be married, working on starting a family. Or, he’ll have bought several cats, maybe even adopted a hybrid. Taeyong isn’t sure where he wants to be in a couple years, but he does know that he can’t wait for Johnny. 

It would tear him to pieces. 

“I can’t wait for you, Johnny.” Taeyong repeats, watching Johnny blink away tears while Taeyong’s heart breaks more and more by the second. 

“I know, my love. And I would never ask you to.” Taeyong wants to throw a pillow at him, wants to throw a piece of glass or anything that he could reach. Johnny is so kind, too kind, and it’s what got them in this situation in the first place. 

Johnny wants to help, always wants to help, and him moving away is helping a civilization, even just a little, and Johnny’s doing it. 

And he’s leaving Taeyong because of it. 

“I think--I think I should go.” Johnny says, breaking the last of Taeyong’s resolve. Taeyong nods, the tears starting to flow. 

He can hear Johnny move closer, can feel his warmth around him in a hug once more before it leaves him again. Taeyong hears the front door open and close a few seconds later and a loud sob leaves him, his body falling to its knees. 


	2. Jeno x Donghyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst with a happy ending. Mentions of death but it's not for any of the main characters or side characters for that matter.

Donghyuck feels hollow. Feels like his heart has stopped and will never continue beating again. It’s like the entire world has fallen down on his shoulders, has broken them permanently without thought. 

He opens the front door and slams it shut. He ignores the rapid footsteps he hears from all over the house, where he knows the other hybrids had probably been looking for him. He doesn’t care. 

Donghyuck keeps walking even as the first few rush into the hallway. It’s a wide corridor so he easily walks past both Jaemin and Mark, who are staring at Donghyuck as if he’s grown two heads.

Donghyuck supposes they have every right to, because he had been gone for two days, but he ignores them. He keeps walking, making his way toward the stairs. Renjun is on his way down and opens his mouth, but Donghyuck walks further before the other can say anything. 

He rushes up the stairs, not wanting to see anyone, and feels his knees want to buckle under the strain of having stood up for the past day. Everything hurts and tears start to fall, but Donghyuck wipes them away. He can’t let the others see him like this. 

When he arrives upstairs he dodges a worried looking Yangyang and Chenle, but Jisung pushes them out of the way. Donghyuck doesn’t have the energy to thank Jisung. He keeps on moving forward till he reaches his room. 

Before he can open the door, he feels a warm hand wrap around his wrist. Donghyuck looks up, his eyes zeroing in on Jeno’s face. He looks like someone had broken his heart in half, his ears low on his head and his tail unmoving behind him. Jeno’s tail always wags, whether he wants it to or not, and Donghyuck would have been concerned if he wasn’t feeling so numb. 

“Hyu--”

“Stop.” Donghyuck swallows, turning around. He tries to shake his wrist out of Jeno’s hold, but the puppy won’t let him. Instead, Donghhyuck feels the hold around his wrist tighten, as if Jeno won’t let go. 

“Jen--”

“I’m begging you, please don’t lock yourself in your room.” 

Donghyuck looks down to where his feet reach the carpet, where his shoes are soaked around his socks and where his knees are covered in mud. His tail is wrapped around his waist, the slightly orange fur wet and knotted up. His ears hurt from the cold but Donghyuck doesn’t care. He just wants to get inside. 

“Jeno ple--”

“I won’t allow you to. Not again.” Jeno’s voice is so solid, so resolute, Donghyuck can’t help but back at him with wide eyes. Jeno looks as if he’s about to cry, as if someone had ripped his heart out, and Donghyuck wants to smack himself for making him worry like that. For making everyone worry. 

Visiting his mother’s grave has always been difficult. It usually ends like this, with Donghyuck lost for a couple hours before either he’s found wandering around somewhere or he returns back to the house himself. 

Two days is the longest he’s been gone, though, and he knows his phone is probably full of text messages and voice-mails, but it’s been dead for a day so Donghyuck can’t be sure. 

“Hyuckie--please.” 

And Donghyuck breaks. He turns around completely, falling into Jeno’s arms. The first sob is the loudest and if Donghyuck hadn’t been like this he would have probably worried for Jeno’s hearing, but he can’t find it in himself to do so. Not when Jeno’s arms wrap around him so tight all Donghyuck can think about is Jeno and his scent. 

Donghyuck wraps his tail around Jeno as the sobs leave his mouth, his entire body shivering, and he can feel Jeno’s hand on his back rubbing circles. He’s shivering and cold but Jeno makes it a little bit better. 

Somewhere downstairs Donghyuck can hear the others moving around, probably alerting Taeyong that Donghyuck has finally returned, but before he can ask, Jeno pulls back. 

Donghyuck whines at the loss of warmth, shivering instantly, but Jeno takes his hand without a word and leads the two of them toward the bathroom. 

“You’re going to take a bath with me and then you’re going to tell me where you’ve been. Taeyong is probably preparing a meal as we speak.” 

Donghyuck nods and follows Jeno without protest, allowing the dog hybrid to take off his jacket and shoes before tugging down his pants and underwear. Jeno has seen him naked almost every day since they’ve known each other, so Donghyuck can’t find it in himself to blush. Instead, he steps into the tub and watches Jeno turn the water on, the hot water burning deliciously at Donghyuck’s ankles. 

He waits for Jeno to get into the tub with him, too, before cuddling up to him. Donghyuck is still crying and his shoulders and heart still feel broken, but Jeno is pressed against his back and he’s home again. 


	3. Kun x Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, just boyfriends painting.

“You suck at this, Kun.” Ten watches Kun try to paint something on his canvas, something that is supposed to look like an apple but instead looks more like a regular red blob on a piece of canvas. Kun groans, making Ten snort out a laugh. 

“Shut it.” Kun threatens, eyes trained firmly on the canvas in front of him. Kun has splashes of paint on his shirt and pants, even a bit on the floor, and Ten has never been more glad for his very own studio room in their penthouse. 

Canvasses Ten has never sold litter the room, unfinished paintings and other art projects displayed on the ground or on easels. There is paint everywhere; in tiny tubs, cartons and tubes. The walls are colored with all sorts of colors, for Ten uses it as a canvas to get his inspiration going sometimes, and it’s Ten’s favorite room. 

Apart from their bedroom, but Ten would never admit that out loud. 

Ten watches as Kun tries to clean some paint on his canvas with a bare brush, making the paint spread out instead of cleaning it. Ten giggles at the small pout that Kun gives him, before taking the brush from Kun. Kun steps back and Ten feels warmth spread across his chest with the ease they move around each other. It’s been four years and yet Ten can never get enough. 

“See baby, you can use the brush trick like this.” Ten makes the red blob a little bigger, perfecting the edges a little bit. Painting without a sketch is always hard but watching Kun fumble makes Ten’s heart flutter, so he goes back to his own bare canvas after handing Kun his brush back.

Kun had come up to Ten in the morning, asking for them to do this together. It’s the first day of Kun’s involuntary month off--he’d been working too hard, according to his boss-- and Ten knows that while Kun loves his job, he also loves Ten. 

Ten had been more than enthusiastic, leading the two into his studio right after they had both gotten dressed, and had given Kun a canvas, an easel and some paint. And here they were, with Kun attempting to paint a fruit basket while Ten still had nothing. 

“What should I do?” Ten asks, turning to look at Kun. Kun stops painting, turning his head to eye Ten. He shrugs before a grin breaks out on his face. Ten wants to kiss him so bad. 

“Paint me!” 

Ten chuckles. He’s painted Kun a lot over the years. Sketched him, painted him, drew him and took pictures of him. Kun had been Ten’s muse for years now and so Ten nods, not even needing a reference picture to get himself started. 

“You got it.” Ten answers, turning to the canvas. He grabs the smallest brush he has, wanting to outline Kun’s face first, and completely zones in on his task. 

After about thirty minutes, Ten feels something behind him. He looks up from where he had been staring at his brushstrokes to look up at Kun, who seems transfixed by what Ten had made on the canvas so far. 

It wasn’t much, just a start of Kun’s face surrounded by green leaves, but Ten finds himself beaming with pride even so. 

“You’re way too good at this, you know that?” Ten snorts, shaking his head. 

He turns his head and places a kiss on Kun’s cheek before raising his brush, lightly touching Kun’s nose with it. Kun lets out a surprised gasp, his eyes flying open and going slightly cross-eyed to look at the damage. 

Ten giggles, the sight endearing, but isn’t prepared for Kun’s brush to hit his cheek. 

“Hey!” He exclaims, retaliating by brushing Kun’s cheek with the green brush. Kun squeaks, brushing at Ten’s forehead with his big brush and Ten squeals, suddenly very glad that he had decided to wear a bun and keep his hair out of his face. Otherwise he would have gotten a very questionable dye job. 

Ten smirks at Kun before brushing at Kun’s neck. Kun pushes him away with a snort, taking Ten’s brushes out of his hand. Ten frowns. “That’s highly unfair, don’t you think?” 

Kun grins before pulling Ten against his chest. Ten smiles back at him, Kun’s face full of paint. “Shut up and kiss me.” 

And Ten does. He moves to stand on his tippy-toes, his lips brushing Kun’s before Kun leans in, too. Kun’s lips are soft, his vanilla flavored lip-balm clearly there, but Ten doesn’t mind. It’s so much like Kun, something Ten loves so much, that he really doesn’t care. 

He feels Kun’s arms wrap around him and pull him impossibly closer and Ten smiles into the kiss, their paintings long forgotten. 


	4. Johnny x Doyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy angst, infidelity (if you don't want to read, I totally understand. The next one has a happy ending)

Doyoung feels his heart beat faster with every step he takes, the thundering rain coming down on his jacket and soaking him to this underwear. But, he doesn’t care. He really, really doesn’t care. 

He rushes down the sidewalk toward the apartment building, punching in the digits to open the door. He forgoes taking the elevator and instead takes the stairs, his lungs aching for air by the time he’s reached the fourth floor. 

He stands still for a second, his eyes scanning the empty and dark corridor. The rain drips from Doyoung’s jacket and his jeans stick to his legs but Doyoung doesn’t care. He’s cold but his heart is beating faster than it ever has in his entire life and he just needs to find the courage to walk down the corridor and open number forty-seven. 

And face reality. 

Doyoung sighs to himself, allowing his lungs to catch up with him, before he takes a step. He hears the rain pounding down on the building, thunder somewhere in the distance, and he smiles grimly. How fitting is it? Doyoung’s life is about to violently crash down upon him and the weather fits perfectly. 

In a few steps Doyoung stands in front of the door, his finger already touching the ‘one’ button to punch in the digits and open the door. When he opens the door it will reveal to him what he’s been thinking for a few weeks, something Jaehyun had called him crazy for and Jungwoo had yelled at him for. But, this will prove that Doyoung is right and for the first time in his life, being right doesn’t sound like the good side of the discussion. 

He puts in the digits with a last sigh. The door unlocks and Doyoung pushes it open, the dark hallway greeting him. He takes off his shoes quietly, his ears trying to pick up whatever sounds he can hear. He hears soft talking from somewhere down the hallway, clearly not in the bedroom, and Doyoung feels his heart clench. 

He quietly shuffles down the hall, leaving a trail of rainwater behind him. Johnny can clean it up himself, Doyoung finds he doesn’t care. 

He reaches the opening to the living room and Doyoung closes his eyes, clenching his hands into fists before he moves forward, allowing the people in the living room to see him and for him to see them, too. 

Doyoung hears the gasp before his mind can process what he’s seeing. Johnny is sitting on the couch, a boy Doyoung had never seen before nestled close to him. He’s small, shorter than Doyoung, and his eyes are wide as if he’s a deer caught in headlights. 

Doyoung doesn’t pay him much attention. Instead, he turns to a very shocked looking Johnny. 

“Doyou--”

“Stop. What the  _ fuck  _ is this, hyung?” 

Doyoung can tell Johnny has picked up on the change of behaviour. Doyoung hasn’t used proper honorifics for Johnny in months. Doyoung hopes it stings just as much as the tears behind his eyes do. 

“Uh--”

“You,” Doyoung turns to look at the boy, effectively interrupting him. “I think it’s best if you keep your mouth shut.” 

The boy’s eyes go wide and he gasps before closing his mouth. 

“Doyoung!” 

Doyoung turns to Johnny with a sneer, his eyes seeing red. Was Johnny really protecting the boy? 

“This isn’t wha--” 

“What it looks like? Oh please, Johnny. I know you can do better than that.” Doyoung snaps. He’s glad his voice doesn’t waver. Doyoung will cry about this when he’s back home, when he’s got Taeyong by his side to take care of him. Not now. He won’t show his vulnerability to Johnny any longer. 

Johnny opens and closes his mouth a few times, much like a fish, and Doyoung snorts. “Give me one single fucking reason why I shouldn’t leave and never come back!” 

“I--”

“You don’t have one, do you? You’re too busy thinking about fucking this twink over here, aren’t you? Was I not good enough? Are you fucking kidding me, Johnny? What are you thinking?!” 

Johnny just shuts his mouth. Doyoung doesn’t know what hurts more. The fact that Johnny is actually cheating on him or the fact that he isn’t even trying to explain himself, trying to make the situation better. Instead, he sits there on the same couch where he had asked Doyoung to be his with someone else. 

“You’re a dickhead, Johnny Seo. You’re a fucking asshole and I never want to see you again. Ever.” 

Doyoung spats out the last part before turning on the spot, allowing one tear to fall as he walks down the hallway, puts on his shoes and leaves through the very front door he had decorated for Christmas and down the corridor, taking the stairs two at a time before walking back into the rain. 


	5. Mark x Donghyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter universe, werewolf Mark, a bit of angst but happy ending.

Mark hates being in this room. 

It’s bare apart from a few cushions and a few bottles of water and the wallpaper is scratched up in most places. Mark despises this room, but he comes here every month for one night. 

He comes here for the safety of others, to make sure that he doesn’t hurt anyone. The Wolfsbane that he gets from the apothecary, the potion the Ministry put him on, only does so much. It can’t stop the transformation and it never will. 

Mark scratches at the mark on his side, the old scars of where teeth had sank into his body starting to fade. He could feel the magic radiating off of it in waves, his body heating up by the second. He’s only in his shorts, his robes too fragile to survive the transformation. And while Donghyuck loved sewing and knitting clothes, he had demanded that Mark wouldn’t tear them any longer. 

And so, Mark stands in the room he hates the most, a room in the basement of their London townhouse, half naked and scared. He shouldn’t be scared because Donghyuck’s locking charms are the best in Wizarding Britain--Mark’s words--but the anxiety pooling in his gut is still there, making him feel on edge. 

It’s quiet in the room and the magically enchanted window shows a Forest. It’s similar to the Dark Forest, in which he used to run during some of his transformations. If Mark tries hard enough he can smell the scent of wood and rain, filling his nostrils and calming him down slightly. 

It takes a few more moments before he feels the first rush of pain, his head angling upward as the first howl of the night leaves his throat. It hurts, but Mark doesn’t stop it. He couldn’t if he tried, but Mark has read enough stories where one loses themselves completely if one tries to stop the transformation. 

So Mark allows it to come. He greets the searing pain in his muscles and bones like an old friend, a feeling he knows all too well, and blocks out the cracking of bones and the rush in his ears. 

Mark imagines he’s running. He’s running through the Forest, dodging branches and hunting birds. He thinks of a meadow, infinitely outstretched for him to run in. He runs and runs, not stopping till his muscles grow tired and his head hurts. 

He thinks of the birds flying through the trees, the cold breeze of winter hitting him and rustling his fur. It’s a funny feeling and Mark howls, loudly, pleased. He jumps up again, the scent of a squirrel close by, and he runs. He follows and runs and catches the animal, ripping it apart with his jaw and paws. 

Mark comes to in the room, his body feeling like lead. He’s on the ground and he looks around, tiredly cataloging the damage he had done. The wallpaper is peeled off on his right and two cushions are torn. One of the buckets that had been filled with water is now empty, the contents spread across the floor. Mark notices that he’s wet now, his skin damp and cold. 

“Mark?” Donghyuck’s voice snaps Mark out of his focused trance staring at the bucket. He looks at the door, noticing the damaged wood. He had tried to get out, had probably howled and growled to get out. Mark closes his eyes. He can only imagine how much it hurts Donghyuck to know that he can’t help Mark the way he wants to. 

“I’m here.” Mark answers, his voice hoarse and scratchy. He swallows, his throat dry, but it doesn’t help. He tries to move his legs but he can barely bend them at the knee. He groans. 

Mark can feel the wards around the room fall to let Donghyuck in. Donghyuck doesn’t say anything as he points his wand at Mark. Mark turns his gaze from the ceiling to Donghyuck and gaps. 

There’s a gash on Donghyuck’s cheek, something that hadn’t been there before Mark had left for the basement the night before, and he frowns. Donghyuck doesn’t say anything other than wingardium leviosa. Mark allows Donghyuck to levitate him out of the room and up the stairs to their ground floor bathroom. Donghyuck puts him down when they arrive and Mark sniffs, noticing the scent of vanilla. 

“Did I do that?” Mark asks, breaking the silence. Donghyuck doesn’t answer. Instead, he flicks his hand and warm water starts pouring out of the faucet into the bathtub. He gestures for Mark to get in, but Mark stays put. 

“Donghyuck?” Talking hurts but the expression on Donghyuck’s face is much worse. 

Donghyuck flinches before he nods, the movement tiny. Mark gasps. 

Had he gotten out? How was that possible? “Ho--how?” 

Mark rushes forward as much as he can with his numb body, cupping Donghyuck’s face with shaking hands. Donghyuck closes his eyes, his breaths small, and Mark can’t help but place a tiny kiss on Donghyuck’s lips. 

“I wen--”

“You went inside?” Mark exclaims, his voice echoing around the room. Donghyuck flinches, making Mark regret his decision instantly. Donghyuck nods.

The gash doesn’t look too deep but Mark could have done much worse if Donghyuck hadn’t been able to defend himself. “I’m a monster.” 

Donghyuck frowns, pulling back. “No, you’re not. I went inside on my own accord. I knew this could happen. It’s nothing a potion won’t fix, Mark.” 

Mark’s frown deepens. He knows that this is a fight he can’t win, but it doesn’t change his opinion about himself. He chooses not to press, though, knowing that these nights are just as exhausting for Mark as they are for Donghyuck. 

“Why did you go inside?” 

Donghyuck sighs, nuzzling his cheek against Mark’s hand. Mark caresses the soft skin with his thumb, avoiding the gash. “You were--you were howling so loudly.. As if you were in great pain. I needed to check.” 

Mark sighs but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he takes Donghyuck’s hand and banishes his clothes, pulling the younger into the bathtub with him. 

“I’m fine, my love. I promise.” The transformations were hell, but with Donghyuck, Mark knew he could get through every single one of them. 


	6. Johnny x Jaehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superheroes NCT, Jaehyun gets injured, bit of angst but happy ending

Johnny couldn’t help but feel like he had failed. There were many reasons as to why the thought itself crushed him, but the memories of watching Jaehyun being beaten down upon was probably the most prominent reason. 

And he knew that Jaehyun was fine, for the hospital had patched him up and kept him for a couple days to make sure he was okay, but Johnny couldn’t help but worry. He thanked Jaehyun’s healing powers for his fast recovery, but Johnny still didn’t feel quite right. 

He had been the one who should have been beaten down upon, not Jaehyun. Johnny was the captain of the squad and hadn’t been able to protect Jaehyun. 

Johnny sighed, carding a hand through his hair. He was sitting on his bed in his room, his uniform still laying on the ground where he had left it before taking a shower. It had just been a regular patrol, but it hadn’t been the same without Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun wasn’t allowed to go back into the field just yet. Kun, their boss, had demanded Jaehyun stay put for a week before going back into the field and Jaehyun, albeit painstakingly, had listened. 

And so Johnny had done the patrol with Jungwoo and Yuta, which was fine. He loved his team, he really did, but Jaehyun--Jaehyun was special. And the team knew that Jaehyun was special to Johnny. And Johnny was special to Jaehyun.

“Johnny?” 

Jaehyun’s voice made Johnny look up from where he had been staring at the wall, a picture of him and a few children neatly framed being his focus point. Occasionally Johnny and the team would visit children's hospitals, hoping to cheer the children up. Johnny loved those visits. He wondered if the children would still admire him after what had happened to Jaehyun. 

It had been all the news could talk about for days now. How Jaehyun had been brutally beaten before the team could get to the monster and kill it. The shots of Jaehyun being pushed into an ambulance were permanently tattooed on Johnny’s eyelids. 

“Johnny? Open the door.” 

Johnny listened to the sound of Jaehyun rattling the door, trying to open it. Johnny had locked it, though, not wanting to be interrupted. He sighed once more, standing up from his bed but not walking toward the door. 

“I know you’re in there, Johnny.” Jaehyun’s voice sounded desperate, sad, and it made Johnny’s heart clench in his chest. Yet, he still didn’t open the door. He stood in the middle of his room, eyes trained on the bright blue door, unmoving. 

“I’m begging you, please don’t lock yourself in your room.”

“Little late for that.” Johnny whispered, hoping Jaehyun wouldn’t hear him. 

“I don’t care!” 

He heard it. 

Johnny wanted to throw his desk chair at the door. Jaehyun would just tell him to get over himself, that it’s part of the job. Johnny knew all of that, but having watched his boyfriend being attacked by his  _ own  _ mistakes, made Johnny regret ever signing up for the job. 

Which filled him with even more guilt immediately after. Saving people and making the world a better place had been his dream from day one. He shouldn’t want to give that up. 

“Johnny! You open this damn door right now or I’m getting Lucas to take it off its hinges!” That made Johnny snap his head up. While the image of Lucas using his super strength for something as simple as opening a door was hilarious, Johnny really didn’t want to see any of the others right now. 

So, he walked to the door and unlocked it. He didn’t open it, though. Instead, he walked back to his bed and sat down, waiting for Jaehyun to open it himself.

He heard the soft creak his door always opened with and turned to look at Jaehyun, who looked at him with clear worry in his eyes. A large blue bruise was still visible on his cheek and while Jaehyun said that he was fine, there were a lot more bruises everywhere else on his body. 

“John--”

“Please don’t.” Johnny interrupted, hoping Jaehyun would get the message. 

“It’s not your fault.” He hadn’t gotten the message. 

Johnny turned his head to look at the window, the darkening sky coming quicker as winter creeped closer. “It is. I shouldn’t have let you fight it alone.” 

“You had no idea how strong it was going to be.” Jaehyun replied, taking a seat next to Johnny. Johnny allowed the younger to take his hand and intertwine their fingers, but he shook his head.

“Which is a mistake. I should’ve known he was stronger.” 

Jaehyun groaned. “Johnny, I’m not dead. I’m going to be back in the field in no time and everything is going to be okay. We defeated them in the end, didn’t we?” 

Johnny shrugged. They had defeated them, sure, but all Johnny could really remember was Jaemin’s screams as Jaehyun was caught by one of the monsters and Doyoung’s rage in the hospital. 

“Look,” Jaehyun tugged at Johnny’s hand, making the older look up at him. “I love you. Things like these happen. I didn’t become like this when you got injured, remember?” 

Johnny scoffed. Jaehyun had a point there. 

Jaehyun looked at him. “I know this won’t help much but please, don’t feel guilty or eat yourself up about it, alright?” 

Johnny nodded. He knew it wasn’t that easy and the thought of having Jaehyun back in the field scared him more than anything, but he would try for Jaehyun. “I love you, too.” 


	7. Johnny x Taeyong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> extreme fluff. that's it.

Johnny has felt nervous ever since he woke up this morning. It constricts his throat, making it incredibly hard to swallow down any of the delicious food they have in front of him. Taeyong is eating normally, casting a glance at Johnny every now and again, and Johnny realizes he isn’t being as subtle as he thought he was. 

Taeyong must know that something is up by now. However, Taeyong doesn’t say anything and keeps eating, keeps the conversation going with ease and Johnny finds himself relaxing ever so slightly. 

The view out of the tower is absolutely magnificent. Getting a table on the Skydeck hadn’t been an easy feat, but Johnny knows it’s worth it from the way Taeyong constantly looks around the room and out of the floor to ceiling windows, mesmerized by the Chicago skyline. 

Johnny has to admit that it’s absolutely astonishing, but his true focus is on Taeyong. It had been all day, if Johnny was being honest. During their shopping trip and when they went to have lunch at Johnny’s parent’s house. Taeyong had been all he could think about, the anxiety in his stomach making it hard to eat or drink. 

With the lights of the skyline in the background, Taeyong looks ethereal. He’s wearing a beautiful navy suit, a white tie and his hair is dyed a soft pink. Sometimes Johnny wonders how he ended up with Taeyong out of all the people Taeyong could have chosen. 

When the waitress comes to pick up their empty plates, Johnny smiles at her. “Two glasses of champagne, please.” 

Taeyong raises one eyebrow, still nursing what is left over from his glass of red wine, and chuckles. “Did I forget an anniversary?” 

Johnny laughs, shaking his head. “No, you didn’t. I just figured champagne fits on an evening like this.” 

Having dinner in chique restaurants isn’t exactly new for them, so Johnny knows that couldn’t have possibly tipped Taeyong off. He smiles at Taeyong and takes one of his hands in his own, caressing the soft skin with his thumb. Taeyong smiles back at him, raising his glass to his lips with his free hand and drinking the last bit of his wine. 

“You’re right, it does.” He says, putting his glass down. He maneuvers the hand Johnny is holding so that their fingers are intertwined and Johnny feels himself ascending. 

When the waitress comes Johnny lets go, earning himself a frown from Taeyong. Johnny, however, doesn’t pay it any mind and takes the glasses from the girl and thanks her before she’s off again, leaving the two of them alone in their little bubble once more. 

“Here,” Johnny says, handing Taeyong his glass. Taeyong’s frown disappears and makes place for a smile. “Cheers.” 

They take the first sip and Taeyong lets out a tiny moan, making Johnny chuckle. It’s good champagne, one of the best the restaurant carries, and Johnny had hoped Taeyong would like it. 

“So, my love,” Johnny starts, the nerves getting too much. He had wanted to wait for the dessert to come, but he couldn’t wait any longer. Taeyong turns to look at him from where he had been eyeing the outside world, his eyes wide. “You’re probably wondering why we are here. Today isn’t an anniversary nor is it valentine's day, and yet here we are. We have been together for over four years now, and I’m so glad to have you with me every single day. I’m so proud of everything you’ve achieved these last few years and what you are yet to achieve in the upcoming ones.” 

Johnny takes a breath and he can see a small tear falling down Taeyong’s cheek. He bites his lip to prevent himself from crying, too, for he really does want to finish his speech. “I’ve loved you for four years now and I plan to do so for the rest of my days. You mean the world to me, Taeyong. When we wake up and you smile at me is the best moment of my day. The soft moments when you’re writing in your little nook by the window and I’m sitting opposite you and I get to watch you become so enchanted by the characters and worlds you create. I love you so much, Taeyong. Will you please marry me?” 

Johnny hears a gasp as he takes out the little box from his inside pocket. He looks up to look at Taeyong, only to be met with one of the brightest smiles he has ever seen and tears coming out of his eyes. Johnny smiles as well, his own tears welling up. 

“Yes! A hundred times yes!”


	8. Johnny x Doyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, childhood friends meeting again

Johnny looks down the street, trying and desperately failing to not look at one particular house. Number seventy-three has christmas lights hung up all around the porch, a red christmas reeve on the front door. There’s the reindeer made out of lights on the first floor rooftop, right next to where Doyoung and him used to sit when they were kids. 

They would climb out of Doyoung’s window and sit on the rooftop, their heads angled up to look at the stars. The light-pollution always made it difficult to spot them, but they would sit and wait during the long summer nights. Johnny closes his eyes, the memory of the warm wind around him nestled inside of his heart. 

The sidewalks are covered with snow now, the wind a cutting cold. Johnny is glad his mom thought of buying him a beanie, scarf and some gloves. Johnny had only thought of a winter coat himself. 

After living in California for the past three years he’s no longer used to the cold. But, he’s moving back officially in a couple of weeks so he figures he should probably get used to it again. The apartment that Johnny found is nestled in the downtown area of Chicago, one train away from his parents, and Johnny finds himself excited beyond himself.

California was fun. Los Angeles was fun. But only for a little while, only until the point where the lifestyle wasn’t getting to him. Johnny had gotten sick of the rushed lifestyle after a while, and had finally decided to move back home when his job laid him off. 

And here Johnny is, wondering whether or not it would be weird to walk up to Doyoung’s childhood home and knock on the door. He knows Doyoung still lives there to take care of his sick mother, but they hadn’t had very good contact after Johnny had gotten up and left. 

Only a few facetime calls, a couple texts here and there. Johnny has missed him, quite a lot, and he hopes perhaps Doyoung has missed him, too. But he can’t find it in himself to move. So instead he stands on the sidewalk, waiting for Rover to finish peeing before he can take him back inside and have some hot chocolate with his parents. 

When Johnny turns around to look at Rover, though, he spots a moving figure in the distance. Johnny feels his stomach tighten, for he knows that figure like the back of his hand. 

Coming to terms with his feeling for Doyoung had been a wild ride. Only after Johnny left did his heart show him that hey, perhaps the odd feeling he gets when Doyoung has a new love interest isn’t just platonic. 

Johnny doesn’t know whether Doyoung has a partner right now, though. He hasn’t seen anything on Facebook or Instagram, but perhaps if it's a new thing Doyoung doesn’t post. Johnny finds himself hoping that Doyoung is single, just like him. 

Doyoung doesn’t seem to notice him until he’s a few feet away. His eyes go comically wide and Johnny snorts, making an awkward waving motion with the hand that wasn’t holding Rover’s leash. “Hi!”

Doyoung chuckles, shaking his head. He reaches both of his hands up to touch his face, a smile spreading across his face. “No fucking way. You’re really here?” 

Johnny nods, warmth spreading across his chest. “I am! Permanently, too.” 

Doyoung gasps, taking one step closer. “What do you mean?”

Johnny shrugs. Rover lets out a bark, making Johnny nearly jump out of skin. He looks around and sees a woman with her smaller dog and he nods at her, before turning back to Doyoung. “California was getting tiresome.” 

Doyoung shakes his head, his smile not leaving his face. “I can’t believe this. Where do you live now?” 

Johnny turns to point at his childhood home down the street. “For the first few weeks right here. I will move into my apartment next month.” 

“That’s amazing.” Doyoung says, taking the last step. They’re almost toe to toe now and Johnny flushes, glad for the scarf wrapped around him to mask his blush even slightly. 

“How so?” Johnny asks, not allowing himself to hope. 

Doyoung shrugs. “I may have done some Christmas wishes.” 

Johnny’s eyes widen and he snorts. “You’re joking.” 

Doyoung shakes his head. Before Johnny can say anything, Doyoung leans in and places the softest kiss Johnny has ever had on his lips. He pulls away before Johnny can react, though, and Johnny is left standing with his mouth wide open. 

“W--”

“Because I wanted to.” 

“But why?” 

“Because it’s always been you, Johnny.” 

Johnny rushes forward, having half the mind to not jostle Rover, tugging Doyoung in a tight embrace that makes the other boy let out a loud gasp. He hugs back, though, wrapping his arms around Johnny. 

“Do you want to come in to get some hot chocolate?” Johnny asks after a few moments, making Doyoung nod into his chest. 

“I’d quite like that.” 


	9. Johnny x Taeyong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff. thunder storms and fluff.

The rain comes pounding down on Taeyong’s window, leaving him to listen to the sounds of the storm raging outside. He had hoped to sleep through it all but one loud thunder strike had woken him up at three am. 

He groans into his pillow, his hands shaking ever so slightly. Even the ASMR he has in his headphones aren’t working, the sound not enough to drown out the loud thunder strikes. His phone vibrates where it lays on the empty mattress, and Taeyong fumbles for it with a sigh. 

**From: Johnny <3**

_ Are you alright, baby?  _

Taeyong sighs, closing his eyes as yet another thunder strike hits the ground somewhere in the distance. Taeyong wants to scold Johnny for being awake at a time like this, for not thinking about the fact that he has work in the morning, but he pushes that aside. 

**To: Johnny <3**

_ Honestly? _

_ Scared out of my mind _

Taeyong smiles to himself, knowing full well that Johnny will be laughing down at his phone, too. Taeyong hates thunderstorms, has always hated them, and Johnny knows this. The fact that Johnny had thought about him makes Taeyong’s heart swell in his chest. 

**From: Johnny <3**

_ I’m sorry baby :( _

Taeyong texts Johnny back with a heart and assures him that it’s okay before turning his phone with the screen down. He tries to focus on the sounds of tapping in his ear and the soothing voice of the girl he’s listening to, but to no avail. 

He turns to lay on his side and accidentally pulls one of his headphones out. Taeyong curses, putting the headphone back in with a huff. He pulls the duvet over his head, cocooning himself in the warmth of his bedsheets. 

It’s nice for a little while before the thunder gets louder and the rain gets heavier. Taeyong groans loudly before getting out of bed, officially giving up on getting some sleep. He might be off work tomorrow but Taeyong had still wanted to sleep well. This is getting ridiculous. 

“Stupid fucking storms.” He mutters to himself as he puts on a cardigan before walking out of his bedroom. He hears a soft ‘meow’ from somewhere within the apartment and smiles. Taeyong makes his way toward the kitchen and is greeted with Leon sitting next to his food bowl, eyes barely open. 

“You have already eaten, silly.” Taeyong comments. He walks over to the white cat and bends down to pet his head before standing up again and moving toward the fridge. Taeyong casts one glance back at Leon before sighing and taking out the kitten-milk. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” He says, pouring a bit of the milk into the kitten’s bowl. Leon lets out a soft meow before turning to the bowl, completely disregarding Taeyong. Taeyong doesn’t mind, really, he knows Leon loves him a lot, and so he turns around to put the milk back in the fridge. 

Only, he doesn’t make it to the fridge for Johnny is standing in the opening between the hallway and the kitchen, making Taeyong let out a loud yelp and he drops the bottle on the ground. 

“Johnny!” He huffs, his heart in his throat. Johnny has the nerve to look sheepish, his spare key in his right hand and a soaked umbrella in his left one. Taeyong shakes his head, swallowing and willing his heart to calm down. 

Thunder strikes in the background and Taeyong flinches. “Why are you here?!”

“Because you were scared!” Johnny answers, putting down his umbrella and taking off his jacket. Taeyong rolls his eyes before pressing his fingers against his temples. 

“You could’ve facetimed! You have work tomorrow! You need to sleep!” Taeyong yelps, following Johnny down the hall. Johnny makes his way into the living room before turning to Taeyong. 

“I can sleep here just fine.” Johnny says, taking a step closer toward Taeyong. Taeyong rolls his eyes but takes a step closer as well, the presence of his boyfriend calming his nerves. 

“But why?” Taeyong can’t help but ask, laying his hand on Johnny’s chest. He’s wearing a comfortable hoodie and joggers--clearly Johnny had put on his shoes and left his apartment-- and Taeyong wants to cuddle him immediately. 

“Because I love you, Yongie.” 


	10. Johnny x Yuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Extreme fluff. Honeymoon.

Yuta loved with his whole heart. There wasn’t a day where Johnny couldn’t feel it. Whether it was quiet adoration or a screaming from on top of the roof kind of love, Johnny always knew that it was there. 

With everything they went through, from their daily lives and further on, Johnny always knew that Yuta was there for him, loving him every step of the way. Johnny hoped Yuta felt the same about him, even though their love languages were so different from each other. 

Johnny showed he cared by preparing lunch, by making sure Yuta was always on time for his train. He showed it by texting Yuta throughout the day and waiting for him to get home from work before he started dinner, no matter the time. Johnny wrapped little ‘I love you’s’ in everything he did, and he hoped Yuta found them every single time. 

The sun was going down, casting the beach in a slight orange glow, and Johnny shot yet another picture of Yuta’s side-profile kissed by the sunset, his features standing out oh so beautifully. Johnny loved Yuta even more like this, carefree and eyes unfocused as they stared into the water. 

The sea waved back and forth, tickling at Yuta’s feet. The smile on his face was worth a million suns, and Johnny hoped Yuta knew that. He kissed it into Yuta’s skin, sometimes, when they were making love. He would take his time, caress every inch of Yuta’s skin with his lips. 

Johnny hoped that Yuta felt it, the love he carried for him, for it was far greater than Johnny had ever felt before. When he first met Yuta four years ago, he had never expected this outcome. Yuta had become his everything, the air he breathed every day, and it had become less terrifying as time went by. 

Johnny caught a glimpse of the golden ring around Yuta’s finger and he smiled, lowering the camera just slightly and angling it down. He snapped a picture of it, the golden band looking beautiful in the orange light and serving as the forefront of the picture, Yuta’s melanin skin creating a background. 

“It’s beautiful.” Yuta muttered, eyes focused on the sun. Johnny didn’t know whether Yuta was talking about the sunset or the ring he had just taken a picture of, but he hummed in agreement. Both of those things were gorgeous, anyway. 

Their honeymoon destination had been an easy pick, for both of them. They had always wanted to visit Bali, and with how Johnny had just sold a few of his best pictures to National Geographic, they were able to book the flights and a resort by the beach. 

They had their own private little beach and so far they had sat on it every night, five nights in a row, and Johnny still hadn’t gotten enough of the sight Yuta made casted in the orange of the night. 

“You’re beautiful.” Johnny replied, only semi-joking, and Yuta snorted. Johnny watched him turn his head to look at him and he smiled. Yuta smiled back at him, his hand finding Johnny’s in the sand. Johnny put the camera back in its case on the blanket with his remaining hand before focusing on Yuta completely. 

“I know I am.” Yuta replied, making Johnny laugh. Every time Yuta said that, it was like music to Johnny’s ears. It had taken him a long time to believe Johnny whenever he said that Yuta looked beautiful, but with patience and Johnny’s determination, Yuta could finally believe it. On some days, when he didn’t, Johnny didn’t mind showing him just how beautiful he was. 

“I love you.” Johnny said, moving closer so they were now knee to knee. Yuta leant his face down onto Johnny’s shoulder, a hum leaving his mouth. 

“I love you, too.” 

Johnny found Yuta’s wedding ring, twisting it between his fingers. Yuta had become his everything and while their vows read ‘till death do us part’, Johnny never wanted to lose him, even in the afterlife. 

“Stay with me forever.” He whispered, eyes trained on the sand. Yuta squeezed his hand two times, making Johnny look up at him. Yuta was smiling but there was a small tear in the corner of his left eye. Johnny reached over, thumbing it away, and for a second he worried whether or not he had made Yuta think about his worst nightmare. 

But Yuta kept smiling before nodding. “I would love to, Johnny.” 


	11. Mark x Donghyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Spin the bottle.

There’s a reason Mark doesn’t like parties all that much. 

The loud music, sure, and the constant need for people to be drinking, of course. He doesn’t like the amount of people usually packed into one room and he definitely doesn’t like the smell of sweat from all the dancing bodies. 

But, the biggest reason why he  _ really  _ doesn’t like parties is because of the party games. He doesn’t mind beer pong or any of that sort, but the ‘seven minutes in heaven’ or spin the bottle games are the ones he despises. 

Which is why his friends always rope him into games like that. Jaemin gets a kick out of it, or something, and Mark knows Jeno secretly likes it, too. Taeyong has offered to drive Mark home about three times, but Mark wasn’t raised a pussy and so, here he is. Sitting in a circle with about ten people with a bottle in their midst. 

It’s not spin the bottle, or so the girl who had explained the game had said. It’s seven minutes in heaven, and the bottle selects who goes in. Mark eyes the circle with disdain. There’s Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun, who he really doesn’t want to spend seven minutes in a tiny closet with, and there’s a couple girls he doesn’t know. 

Then, opposite of Mark, sits Donghyuck with his friends. He remembers Jungwoo but the slightly older one on Donghyuck’s right Mark doesn’t know. He shrugs it off, though, he can always ask Johnny if he knows the boy. 

Mark keeps his focus on Donghyuck. He’s met Donghyuck a couple of times, has even kissed him, but has never heard from him again. It’s an awkward situation, for Mark has no idea what went wrong when they went on their date  _ months  _ ago, but here they are. Mark thinks he’s cute, and would have loved to take him on more dates and perhaps even start a relationship with him, but according to Jaemin it just “hadn’t been in the cards.” 

“So, does everyone understand the game?” One of the girls asks, her voice a bit slurred. No one says they don’t understand the game, so she reaches forward and spins the bottle. Mark watches it spin on the floor for a few moments before it stops pointing right at him. 

Mark groans. Jeno laughs from beside him but Mark doesn’t pay him any mind other than elbowing him in the side. He leans forward himself and takes the bottle in his hand before spinning it and closing his eyes. 

If he has to spend seven minutes in the closet with one of the girls he’s going to buy his way out. While he’s not hiding in the closet, Mark doesn’t wear his sexuality on his sleeve usually, and a couple of them have been eyeing him for the past twenty minutes. 

When Jaemin lets out a loud gasp, Mark opens his eyes. The bottle is turned exactly the opposite direction of Mark, and Mark raises his eyes to confirm the fact that he’s, indeed, going to spend the next seven minutes locked into a tiny closet with Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck’s eyes are wide but before either of them can protest, the girls are screeching every which way and Jungwoo is pushing Donghyuck forward. Mark can feel Jeno’s hand on his back, too, urging him to move forward so Mark does. He stands up and follows both Donghyuck and one of the girls into the hallway, where she opens the door to the cupboard. 

Neither of the two say anything when they get pushed inside and they hear the door lock behind them. Laughter echoes through the hallway and Mark is suddenly very glad he isn’t claustrophobic. 

He still feels bad, though, because whatever might have upset Donghyuck during their last date had been reason enough to avoid Mark all together. And now he has to spend seven minutes with him in close quarters. 

Mark clears his throat, the aftertaste of a cocktail lingering in his mouth. Before he can tell Donghyuck that they could always just get out of this if they want to, Donghyuck opens his mouth. 

“Well, this is awkward.” 

Mark can’t help but snort. “Yeah, kinda. I’m sorry.” 

Donghyuck frowns at him. Mark can barely see his face but the small light in the cupboard is enough to cast a glow on Donghyuck’s face. “What for?” 

Mark closes his eyes and awkwardly scratches at his neck before shrugging. “Well, you obviously didn’t want to talk to me anymore after our date so this must suck for you.” 

Donghyuck gasps before going quiet, and Mark bites his lip. He just said something stupid, didn’t he? God, if Mark could hit himself without looking like an absolute weirdo, he definitely would. 

“I still wanted to talk to you.” Donghyuck’s whisper breaks the silence and Mark snaps his head back to look at him from where he had been looking at some of the sauces in the cupboard. 

“Then why didn’t you?” Mark asks, hope blossoming in his chest. Donghyuck lets out a snort, shaking his head. 

“I thought you didn’t want me.” 

Mark raises an eyebrow. “What made you think that?” 

He tries to remember what he had done that night that could make Donghyuck feel like that, but he comes up empty. Donghyuck laughs. “You kept checking your phone! I figured someone else was more interesting than I was.” 

Mark feels like someone has dumped a bucket of ice water over his head. He shakes his head, letting out a surprised laugh at his own stupidity. “No!”

Donghyuck flinches and Mark sighs, putting an arm on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to yell, sorry. I kept checking my phone because my mother had a check up in the hospital and I was expecting her to call. I should have told you that.” 

Donghyuck’s eyes widen. “You’re kidding.”

Mark shakes his head. “I’m not.” 

Before he can mutter anything else, though, Donghyuck surges forward and places a kiss on Mark’s lips. 


	12. Johnny x Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Royals Mark and Johnny.

The ballroom is filled to the brim with people, dancing, drinking and talking. The noise from the violins and other instruments is loud in Johnny’s ears, but he has learned to ignore it. As a kid it used to bother him to the point where he would ask his Mother if he could go back to his living quarters, but now he listens and sways along to the music. 

He watches two girls hold hands as they make their way to the dance floor, their dresses a matching soft pink. Johnny rather likes the color and smiles to himself as he imagines the same fabric and color on Mark. 

He moves his gaze around the ballroom, aiming to find Mark somewhere among the dozens of Royals and elites, but comes up empty. Johnny doesn’t worry, though, and instead takes a sip of his drink. Mark may be shy, but he likes to mingle during the balls Johnny’s parents organize, and so Johnny knows Mark is most likely in good hands. 

“Your Highness,” Johnny lowers his goblet and turns around, the voice behind him soft and hopeful. He’s greeted with Donghyuck, one of the princes of Durekell, with a small smile on his face. Johnny knows him to be different, though, and finds mischief hidden within the boys’ eyes. Johnny nods, a small smile on his face. 

“Pleasure to see you here, Prince Donghyuck.” 

Donghyuck nods at Johnny, his eyes moving somewhere behind Johnny, and Johnny grins. “Can I help you?” 

Donghyuck flushes slightly before nodding. “I was wondering if Taeil is present today.” 

Johnny wants to laugh but he doesn’t. Instead, he nods at the boy in front of him. Taeil, Johnny’s personal guard, has always been a point of interest for Donghyuck. And, Johnny doesn’t mind. He knows there are several other guards posted all over the castle to protect Johnny may something ever happen, so he nudges his head in the direction of one of the doors among the walls. 

“Taeil notified me he was going to the kitchens a few moments ago.” Donghyuck bows his head before he walks off. Johnny watches him go with a small smile. If Donghyuck and Taeil do decide to court one another he will lose his guard to the Kingdom of Durekell, but Johnny is fine with that. 

He simply wishes for everyone to be happy and if that means he will only see Taeil maybe once a year, he is fine with that. 

Johnny takes another sip of his drink before he puts his goblet down on one of the tables. Before he can take a step forward to walk toward his parents, though, he feels a hand on his shoulder. Johnny smiles, turning his head to find Mark standing beside him. 

“Where have you been, my love?” Johnny asks, his arm finding the small of Mark’s waist easily. Mark flushes slightly, one of the most endearing sights Johnny has ever seen, before looking at him. 

“One of your little cousins wanted to go see the Gardens so with Her Majesty’s permission, I showed them the roses are blooming.” 

Johnny smiles and leans down to place a soft kiss against Mark’s cheek. The thought of Mark with children makes Johnny’s blood sing in ways it never does, but he refrains from pointing that out. He knows Mark wants children, too, and they  _ have  _ to have them in order to continue the Royal Seo Legacy as Johnny is the oldest and the first in line of the throne, but that’s not a conversation to have now. Not on the Anniversary Ball of The King and Queens wedding day. 

Johnny turns his body to look at Mark fully and he smiles. He’s wearing a dark blue coat, his hair a beautiful black, and Johnny finds himself mesmerized yet again. With the music in the background and the flickering of candles serving as a beautiful backdrop, Johnny falls in love all over again like he does every day. 

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He whispers. He watches as Mark’s cheeks flush a dark red, his eyes wide, before he smiles. 

“Thank you, Johnny.” 

Johnny smiles before reaching out to take Mark’s hand. “Would you like a dance?” 


	13. Johnny x Taeyong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date fluff. Valentines day

Johnny has never had a Valentine. 

He wasn’t anyone's Valentine in elementary, middle or high school. Therefore, he had never done anything on Valentine’s Day except maybe eating ice cream on the couch or going to dinner with his parents. 

It’s quite odd to find Johnny on a date on Valentine’s Day for the first time in his life. More so, a blind date. 

And one that is going well. 

The boy’s name is Taeyong and he is absolutely breathtaking. How someone like him can be single is a mystery to Johnny, but one he doesn’t want to solve. He likes Taeyong. Talking to him is easy, about anything and everything, and Johnny finds himself wanting to make the boy laugh as often as he can.

They walk down the sidewalk in silence, past the restaurants and arcades lovely decorated for the occasion. Johnny remembers being in high school and walking past the decorations, wishing he could hold someone’s hand while doing so. 

And now, he’s holding Taeyong’s hand. It’s small in his, his long fingers curling around Taeyong’s with ease, and Johnny loves it more than anything. While it’s still quite cold out, the winter air still not entirely gone, Johnny feels warm from the inside out as he holds Taeyong’s hand in his. 

Taeyong’s wide eyes look around as if mesmerized by all the gorgeous decorations and Johnny smiles. The reason why he had never met Taeyong before tonight was simple. Taeyong is a friend of Yuta’s, one of Johnny’s very good friends, but only recently moved to New York. 

And while Taeyong’s english isn’t perfect, they can communicate quite well. Johnny is thankful for the way his mother used to pester him to learn Korean, even if it was just to talk to his relatives. 

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Johnny asks, squeezing Taeyong’s hand. Taeyong looks up at Johnny and nods, his eyes glistering like those of a cat. It’s endearing, truly, and Johnny hopes Taeyong would want to go on a second date with him. And a third. And a fourth. 

But Johnny tries to not get his hopes up, for he has had multiple dates that went well according to him and then he never saw the person again after that. Then again, those had been strangers from dating apps. This is Taeyong, a good friend of Yuta’s. If Yuta hadn’t thought the two of them would be good together, Johnny is convinced he wouldn’t have set it up in the first place. 

“So different from Seoul.” Taeyong comments and Johnny hums. He’s only been to Seoul a handful of times to visit family and some friends, but that was always in the summertime, never in the winter. He reckons it would look pretty during Christmas, though.

“I can imagine.” Johnny says, squeezing Taeyong’s hand once more. Taeyong squeezes back as they turn the block, Taeyong’s apartment building coming into view. Johnny sighs internally. He hopes he has the guts to kiss Taeyong when they arrive at his front door, for he really wants to know what those lips feel like. 

He hopes Taeyong wants it, though. He won’t force himself onto Taeyong. Taeyong seems to be somewhere else in his head, though, eyes focused on the sidewalk ahead. 

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” He asks when they make it to the front door and Johnny gasps, eyes going wide. 

“Well--I--uh--”

“Just kiss me, Johnny.” 

And Johnny does. He leans in, their cold noses bumping together, and it’s soft and short but it’s the best kiss Johnny has ever had in his entire life. When he pulls back Taeyong is sporting a bright red blush, his cheeks heated, and Johnny can’t help but coo. 

“Do you want to come inside?” 

Johnny nods. 


	14. Kun x Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Moving in.

Ten sighs, his gaze sliding over the moving boxes that have yet to be unpacked. He’s sat in the middle of what is going to be their new living room, but for now it’s just a haven for still packed boxes and bags full of junk. 

Ten closes his eyes, listening to the noises of Kun walking around upstairs. Their last apartment had been small, and Ten had always been able to hear Kun wherever he was. Finding Kun takes a bit more effort now, but Ten doesn’t mind. He’s fallen in love with this house, with its backyard fit for a small vegetable and herbs garden. 

There’s a small pool, too, which is astonishing on its own. Ten has never had a pool before in his entire life, and now he owns a house with one. Granted, he shares the house with Kun, which also means it’s their pool, but that makes it all the better. 

Ten opens his eyes again and moves to open the next box. If they want to have something done by the end of the day, they need to get started. Their friends are coming in to help tomorrow, but the first day is just for them. 

Although, the day is almost over. The clock on the wall displays six pm and Ten, as he looks out of the backdoor that leads to their very own  _ deck _ , can see that the sky is changing. It’s summer time still so the sun will be up for hours, but it’s a beautiful sight to see. 

Getting the boxes from their apartment in the city to the house had taken up most of their day. With traffic and the hassle with the movers, it had taken longer than Ten had initially expected. But, nothing could possibly dampen Ten’s mood. 

He eyes the box with ‘ _ pictures _ ’ written on it and smiles. He stands up and moves over, slicing through the tape on the box with his knife before opening the box. The first picture that greets Ten is Kun standing in his cap and gown, his college diploma in hand. Ten smiles, his thumb finding Kun’s hand. It’s the only solo picture of Kun on that special day, Ten knows this, but it’s one he treasures a lot. 

He knows Kun worked his ass off for his diploma, and he can’t be more proud of his boyfriend for finally getting it. Although it’s been years, Ten can still remember the day like it was yesterday. The love, the excitement and the happiness. 

“What are you looking at?” Ten startles, clutching the picture frame in his hand. 

“Kun!” 

“What?” 

“You scared me!” Ten says, exasperated. He turns around to see Kun standing against the archway that separates the living room and the hallway. He’s smiling, the one that shows off his tiny dimple, and Ten can’t help but return it. He looks so  _ right _ in the middle of a large home and it makes Ten’s inside tingles. 

“My bad, baby.” Kun apologizes, taking a step forward. Ten huffs before turning the frame in his hand, showing Kun what he had been looking at. Kun rolls his eyes and takes the frame, looking at it himself. 

“It was only six years ago you were stressing over your thesis.” Ten comments, walking closer and wrapping an arm around Kun’s neck. It’s a bit of an awkward position, with Kun’s head still angled down, but Ten doesn’t mind. 

Kun chuckles. “Yeah, damn. And look at us now.” 

Ten nods, placing a kiss to the top of Kun’s head now that he can sort of reach it. Kun raises his head immediately, leaning in for a kiss on the lips. “Look at us now, indeed.”

Kun rolls his eyes. “Shut up and kiss me.” 

Ten laughs, throwing his head back, before he allows Kun to place a kiss on his lips. It’s soft, endearingly sweet and awfully domestic and Ten absolutely loves it. 

Kun pulls back and Ten allows him to, but their arms stay wrapped around each other. “We have a lot of unpacking to do.”

Kun snorts. “We’ve got helping troops coming in tomorrow. How about some chinese and slow unpacking?” 

Ten feels butterflies rise up in his stomach. “That sounds lovely.”


	15. Johnny x Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Open ending, somewhat. Break ups.

Ten feels hollow. 

He hasn’t felt good in a very long time, after all. There’s nothing keeping him here, in this town, and it hurts to know that. When he moved here three years ago, he had everything. A boyfriend, friends and a goal. 

Now, he has none of that and has lost his job. Ten’s mother has offered a room back in his childhood home and after so much nagging, Ten decided to take it. 

He closes the last suitcase, fitting the last of his clothes in there, and he sighs. The bedroom he used to share with Johnny is empty, the bed stripped and the walls bare. They used to be decorated with pictures of the two of them, but now they represent what Ten feels. 

Empty. 

His hands shake as he takes the handle of the suitcase and pulls it off the bed, landing on the ground with a loud thud. There are boxes everywhere, filled with either Ten’s or Johnny’s things, and it hurts Ten’s hears to look at them. 

But, he swallows. He straightens his shoulders and walks out of the bedroom and into the living room. There’s no one there either, the quiet of it all making Ten feel even smaller than he already feels, and it tears him apart. 

This is the same living room that used to be filled with so much laughter, so much love. And now there is nothing. The fake plastic plant that Yuta had given them as a housewarming gift is still on the coffee table, the memory of Yuta’s smile as he had given it to them making Ten’s heart sink. 

Ten stands in the quiet for a few moments before he’s startled by a knock on the door. He whips his hand around, looking down the bare hallway. He hadn’t expected anyone. His plan had been to leave quietly, for no one would miss him anyway. And yet here someone is, knocking on his door and ruining whatever plan Ten had come up with. 

“Ten! I know you’re still here.” 

Ten freezes. His heart feels like it has stopped in his chest, leaving him to catch his breath. Ten feels like someone dunked a bucket of ice cold water over his head. 

What is Johnny doing here? 

Ten doesn’t say anything. Instead, he moves to the door. The thought of Johnny makes both his heart hurt and his breath hitch. It’s confusing and Ten hates it. 

When Ten opens the door, he’s greeted with Johnny standing there. He looks worse for wear, the eyebags under his eyes deeper than Ten had ever seen them before. Ten tries not to feel bad, he really does, but Johnny is the one who ended things between them. Not Ten. 

“What are you doing here?” Ten asks. He doesn’t want Johnny to be here at all. He wants to leave quietly, wants to forget all about his time in this godforsaken town and most of all, he can’t wait until his mother pulls him in one of her hugs and Ten can feel whole again for even the shortest of seconds. 

Johnny’s eyes widen. “Because you’re leaving?”

Ten shrugs. He can feel his heart crumbling in his chest, but he tries not to show it. After what Johnny did, he doesn’t deserve Ten’s vulnerability. 

“So?”

“So?! You’re leaving! Why?” 

Ten scoffs. “Give me one single fucking reason why I shouldn’t leave, Johnny.” 

“Because--because you can’t!” 

Ten laughs darkly, his bravado crumbling. “You were the one to ruin things between us, Johnny, not me. I have nothing here anymore.” 

Johnny gasps, clearly wanting to say something, but Ten doesn’t allow him to. Instead, he shuts the door with a loud bang and rushes into the living room. He tries to ignore the loud knocks on the door and Johnny’s yelling, but it’s hard when it’s all he can hear in the quiet of the apartment. 

Ten slides down to the ground, his back against the wall, and sobs. 


	16. Jeno x Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, open ending, break ups.

Jeno doesn’t really know what’s going on. He has no idea why Mark hasn’t texted him all day, has no idea why he isn’t responding to calls. Jeno knows Mark had some errands to run, a few places to drive to, so all Jeno can think about is Mark laying somewhere in the gutter with the car they had gotten from Mark’s parents in smithereens down the road. 

It doesn’t help that his biology lecture shows broken bones and all of that gory stuff. Jeno finds himself reliving his lecture while he sits on the bus, anxiously tapping his feet on the ground. It feels like the minutes pass by slower than they usually do, and by the time Jeno arrives at his stop it feels like he’s lived through a day already. 

He waits for the elevator up to their small apartment, taps the button with all the patience he can muster, and waits as it goes up. The silence is deafening around him and when he reaches their floor, Jeno sprints out of the elevator. 

He rushes down the hall, barely able to stop as he arrives at their front door. He knocks, once, just to make sure he doesn’t startle Mark, before unlocking the door and stepping inside. 

Immediately, Jeno notices it’s quiet. Strangely so, because when Mark is home there is always music playing, no exceptions. Jeno doesn’t actually know whether Mark is home or not, so it feels strange but not too weird, so Jeno toes off his shoes as calmly as he can before padding into the living room. 

He freezes as his eyes fall onto Mark, who’s sitting on the couch with a duffle bag and his phone in hand. Jeno’s mind goes to the worst possibilities within an instant. Is he leaving? What is Mark doing? What’s in the bag? 

“What-- what is this?” 

Mark’s head shoots up and Jeno watches as his boyfriend’s eyes widen. He feels his heart sink, feeling as though it somehow ends up in his stomach, for Mark’s eyes are tear stained and he looks positively debauched. 

“Jeno--please.” 

“Mark, what’s going on?” Jeno asks, his voice shaky. He can feel his hands start to shake, too, and he hates it. 

“I need--I need to leave.” 

Jeno sighs, unlocking the door to his apartment. It’s in a different area of town with a shorter commute and Jaemin had helped him put the place together, but it still doesn’t feel like home. Not like his apartment with Mark had felt. 

But Mark is gone and Jeno hasn’t heard from him ever since that day, so Jeno has to make this his home. And he’s been trying, for the past six months, he’s really been trying, but it just doesn’t seem to work. 

His shoes are in the rack, his clothes are in his closet and his favorite foods in the fridge. The blanket his mother had knitted for him lays across the back of the couch and Jeno’s book collection is perfectly organized on the bookshelf. And yet, even with all those things that Jeno used to use whenever he would define ‘home’, it doesn’t feel like coming home. 

It feels like coming to a place where he sleeps and eats and lives, but that’s it. 

Jeno sits down on the couch just as his phone rings. He doesn’t check it, assumes it’s Renjun who is supposed to call him anyway, and raises it to his ear. 

“You fina--”

“Jeno.” 

Jeno freezes. The only thing that prevents him from dropping his phone on the floor is the way his fingers seem to have locked in place, keeping the phone in his hand. Jeno feels an anger bubble in his chest, feels it course through his veins and he hates it. He hates getting angry, hates the feeling of it, but it’s all he’s felt for the past few months with no one to direct it towards. 

“Ma--”

“Hear me out.” 

“Why the fuck should I listen to you?” and Jeno hangs up. 


	17. Renjun x Donghyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Wedding day, first dance.

There are many things Renjun used to wish for. He used to wish for friends, for happiness and love, and to feel like he was doing something right. He has no idea whether he has achieved that last one, will probably never know, but he has friends, feels happy and loves Donghyuck to the end of time and back again. 

Sometimes Renjun feels it whenever Donghyuck smiles at him, whenever his eyes sparkle in the sun and it reminds him of how much Donghyuck feels like the sun. Sometimes Renjun is hit with it when he sees Donghyuck walking, whenever he watches him waddle down the hallway toward their bedroom or toward the kitchen. 

Whenever he pouts like the baby he is, whenever he sings and it sounds like an angel has graced Donghyuck’s voice. It’s beautiful and Renjun can listen to it on repeat for the rest of his life. 

It’s mostly in the way how Donghyuck loves him too, though. Renjun can feel it in everything Donghyuck does, whether it is holding hands as they do some groceries or when Donghyuck is petting Renjun’s hair as they watch a movie. 

Donghyuck tucks an ‘I love you’ in every little thing he does for Renjun, and Renjun does the same in return. Sometimes it’s literal and Renjun will find a cute note in his lunch at work. He sticks the notes to his office wall and his coworkers laugh at it, but he knows they all think it’s cute or envy him. 

Because having someone like Donghyuck love you as much as he loves Renjun is something everyone needs in their life. It’s healing, it energizes Renjun from head to toe, and it makes him feel like he can handle anything the world will throw at him as long as he has Donghyuck on his side. 

And Renjun has told Donghyuck as such, written and laced into the words of his wedding vows, and while he had cried and had been hard to understand sometimes, Donghyuck had listened to every word, had wanted to hear every intake of breath and had held Renjun’s hand through it all. 

The hand that now has a beautiful wedding band wrapped around the right finger. Renjun smiles at it, turns it with his index finger and he feels warm all over. The music around him is slowing down a little, and Renjun’s smile grows as he reaches over to take Donghyuck’s hand in his, leading them both to the dance floor. 

People move to make way for them, and Donghyuck squeezes Renjun’s hand. Renjun allows the feeling to drown him as they move onto the dance floor. He wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and Donghyuck wraps his around Renjun’s neck just as their song begins. 

Renjun can see some phones in the crowd and he closes his eyes. He can feel Donghyuck’s forehead against his, and it’s grounding. Renjun feels like the day has passed in a blur, which makes him grateful for the way Donghyuck had pressed for a videographer. He can watch it all back after their honeymoon and live it all over again. 

“I’m so happy.” Donghyuck whispers, his warm breath close to Renjun’s mouth. Renjun feels his skin grow warmer, his heart skipping a beat, and he leans in to place a soft kiss against Donghyuck’s mouth. 

Renjun hums. “Me too.”

There’s soft applause around them as they continue to sway to the music, other couples joining them eventually. Renjun loves the feeling in his veins, his blood singing with happiness. 

“I love you.” Donghyuck whispers, clearly as happy as Renjun. Renjun smiles, leans in for another soft kiss and sighs. 

“I love you, too. I’ll always love you.” 


	18. Jaehyun x Doyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Just fluff.

Jaehyun caresses the picture in his hand, the one where Doyoung, Johnny, Taeyong and him were standing next to each other in their tuxedos, smiles on their faces and bright eyes. Senior prom, like the Americans do, had been a fun night. A night to remember, really, for Johnny and Taeyong had gone public that night and shocked the entire school population. 

Jaehyun remembers walking home with Doyoung in the middle of the night, laughing with one another and imitating dance moves they had seen their classmates perform. 

They could have gone to prom together, but at the time, neither Jaehyun nor Doyoung were brave enough to speak up about their feelings for one another. Now, ten years later, Jaehyun knows it’s a dumb thing to think about, but he likes keeping the picture around anyway. 

He wants to remember the way Doyoung looked, all smart in his tuxedo and beautiful in the moonlight, even though it had been so long ago. 

“What are you looking at?” Jaehyun turns his head, watching as Doyoung walks up to him. He’s holding two steaming mugs of tea and sets them down on the coffee table before making his way over to Jaehyun, who can’t help but let his smile grow. Jaehyun knows his dimples are showing, knows how much Doyoung likes it when they do, and he holds the picture out to him. 

Doyoung chuckles, holding the frame in one hand while the other reaches out for Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun takes Doyoung’s hand in his and intertwines their fingers, the reminder of their high school days in the middle. 

“God--that night was fun.” 

Jaehyun hums, nodding. He squeezes Doyoung’s hand. “We were such idiots.” 

Doyoung snorts, shaking his head. “No we weren’t! We were teenagers!” 

“Idiots! We could’ve gone together!” 

“We’ve talked about this before, baby.” Doyoung says, putting the picture back down. Jaehyun fakes a pout, knowing full well that Doyoung won’t fall for it. 

“It would have been fun to go together.” Jaehyun argues, moving to stand in front of Doyoung. He just nods before placing a kiss on Jaehyun’s lips, making him almost forget about what he was talking about. 

Doyoung tends to have that kind of effect on him. Has had that effect on him ever since they were kids, but it worsened throughout the years. And once Jaehyun had finally gathered the courage to ask Doyoung out on a date, he had made peace with that. 

“I thought you didn’t want to at the time, baby.” 

Jaehyun snorts. “Even if you had asked me to go together just as friends I would have said yes.” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes before wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s waist, pulling him closer. Jaehyun laughs, allowing Doyoung to move him around, and he smiles. 

“I thought you didn’t want me, back then.” 

Jaehyun sighs. Jaehyun remembers how he had focused on other boys first after realizing he was gay. How he hadn’t even given Doyoung a second thought because Jaehyun had figured his feelings about Doyoung were normal, that you were supposed to get butterflies in your stomach every time your best friend wanted to hang out. 

“I did want you. I just hadn’t figured it out yet.” Jaehyun says, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Doyoung’s lips this time. Doyoung hums into it, one of his hands finding Jaehyun’s cheek. Doyoung’s hands are soft and Jaehyun feels goosebumps appear on every inch of his skin. He shivers. 

“I love you, you know?” Jaehyun then says, leaning in to Doyoung’s touch. Doyoung nods before placing a kiss on Jaehyun’s nose. 

“I do know. I love you, too.” 


	19. Doyoung x Taeyong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Cuddles. 5 times.

Taeyong is lounging on his bed when Doyoung, one of his fellow trainees, comes into the room Taeyong shares with a couple others for the first time. He’s spoken to Doyoung a lot the past few days, trying to find comfort within each other as they work hard to become the idols they always wanted to be. 

Taeyong allows him to climb into bed with him and allows Doyoung to tug him close without a word. It’s nice and warm, to have someone like this. Taeyong used to live with his parents, going home after a long day of training, but now that he lives with the other trainees he finds himself missing his mother’s hugs. 

Doyoung is nowhere near his mother, but his cuddles feel just as warm and therefore, Taeyong allows Doyoung to pull him closer and against his chest. 

The second time it happens is just a few days later, after a particularly hard evaluation, and Doyoung is clearly upset. Taeyong is the one who pulls him into his room this time and pushes Doyoung down on the bed. It’s with familiar ease that he lays down next to Doyoung and cuddles into his side, knowing that this is what the other needs. 

Doyoung relaxes almost instantly and starts talking. He starts talking about his parents, about his home and about how, when he was little, he used to sing for his family every holiday.

Taeyong listens, finding the stories comforting and nice, and falls asleep to them before he can think about it. 

The third time it happens isn’t actually the third time. It’s probably the fiftieth time Doyoung crawls in bed with Taeyong for comfort cuddles, but this one is memorable. It’s memorable because Taeyong knows Doyoung is nervous, can feel the same anxiousness in his own stomach, and when Doyoung gets nervous he likes to hold Taeyong. 

And Taeyong doesn’t mind being held, cherishes it actually, and therefore doesn’t protest. He allows Doyoung to pet his hair while he hums to himself, making Taeyong grin. He’s rehearsing the seventh sense, most likely without thinking about it, and Taeyong can’t help himself but start to hum along. 

If any of the other members are to walk in on them they would probably laugh and take some videos, but Taeyong doesn’t think about that. He only thinks about the way Doyoung’s fingers feel as they card through his hair and the way his voice makes Taeyong feel like there are no bad things in the world. 

The fourth time it happens isn’t the exact fourth time either. It’s a couple months after the seventh sense, in the middle of preparations for Limitless, and Taeyong can tell that Doyoung is nervous. Despite the fact that he’s debuted before, Taeyong can’t exactly blame him. 

Taeyong doesn’t say anything when Doyoung crawls into bed with him and Doyoung doesn’t speak, either. He just lays there, hands around Taeyong, and breaths in the scent of Taeyong’s shampoo without a word until they fall asleep. 

The fifth time it happens Taeyong protests. When Doyoung walks into his room, Taeyong doesn’t say anything. He hadn’t been expecting Doyoung, for the others words are still ringing in his mind, and he doesn’t even acknowledge him as Doyoung sits down on Taeyong’s bed, patting the empty spot next to him. 

Taeyong puts his pen down before moving his gaze away from his piece of paper. Instead, he eyes Doyoung, and can feel the tears start to brim in his eyes once more. Doyoung doesn’t seem happy either, but Taeyong tries not to think about it. 

“Why are you here?” Taeyong asks, trying to hide the pain in his voice. Doyoung shakes his head. 

“Because I can’t stay away from you. We both know that.” 

“You were the one who started the fight, Doyoung.” 

Doyoung closes his eyes. Taeyong has to restrain himself, his body wanting nothing more than to sit down next to Doyoung and cuddle him like they always do. 

“I was surprised. I had no right.” 

Taeyong tries not to feel his heart break even further. He had been stupid, confessing his feelings to Doyoung like that, and Taeyong knows this. “Surprised?”

“I know, I know.” Doyoung has the audacity to chuckle, and Taeyong finds himself chuckling along, too. 

“I love you too, you know?” Doyoung continues. Taeyong feels his heart lighten, the weight on his shoulders lifting. He smiles, though, and does nothing more. 

“I know.” 


	20. Renjun x Donghyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Royals Donghyuck and Renjun.

Renjun has always liked sunrises. He’s always liked looking at the sun, for that matter, whether it’s setting or rising. It’s a beautiful sight, a reminder that he has yet another day to make his life a little better, a little more worthwhile. 

It’s a beautiful sight, watching the sun slowly rise from his bedroom quarters, slowly lighting up the room and casting it in an orange glow. Sometimes, when the sky turns pink, Renjun feels like he’s watching someone paint the sky. It’s wonderful and an amazing way to start his day. 

It’s the same this morning, the sun slowly rising and a pink sky following in its wake. Renjun stands at his window, leaning against the windowsill, and he smiles. He can see the gardeners already starting their days in the castle gardens, and can see some of their servants already rushing around on the grounds. He finds himself feeling bad for them, for they can not enjoy the sky like Renjun does every day. 

He doesn’t think about it much, though, for he knows their servants live in excellent conditions. Renjun saw to the redecorating of the servants wing only two months ago. He knows they can leave any time they want, so instead of worrying about that, he casts a last glance at the sun before it becomes too powerful and turns away from the window. 

He walks out of his bedroom and into his living quarters, walking across the room and knocking on the only closed door. Renjun can’t help but feel giddy, even just a little bit, and it reminds him of when he was younger, when Donghyuck would visit the Kingdom and stay in the castle. 

Instead, now Donghyuck isn’t visiting anymore. The last of his things arrived last night and he’s now officially a resident of the Castle. Renjun’s live in boyfriend, so to speak. They’re engaged, have been for over ten years, and their wedding is going to take place three weeks from now. 

Until then, they’re not allowed to share a bed or a room. Renjun has managed to convince his parents that Donghyuck stays in his quarters, though, so that he can keep the other prince close at all times. 

“Hyuckie?” Renjun asks when his knocks go unanswered, raising his hand to the doorknob. 

“I’ll be out in a minute, my love.” Donghyuck responds, making Renjun’s heart flutter in his chest. 

“I’ll be waiting, my love.” Renjun answers, turning around and taking a seat on one of the plush chairs in the room. His living quarters used to feel too big for him, too many rooms for just one prince, but now that he has Donghyuck here with all of the prince’s things, it seems like their move toward their own living quarters can’t really wait. 

Donghyuck has a lot of clothes, Renjun figured out quite quickly, and two of the four spare rooms are now filled with garments, dresses and blouses. The gifts Donghyuck’s parents sent along with him are still being placed around the Castle and their rooms are being prepared for when they will be arriving in a week's time, two weeks before the wedding. 

“Did you have a good rest?” Donghyuck asks through the door. Renjun can’t help but smile once more, before nodding. 

“I did, my love. I can’t wait for us to share a bed together. How was your rest?” 

The giggle Renjun hears echoing through the doors make his heart flutter in his chest, and he laughs, too. “My rest was splendid, thank you. And soon, dear, soon.” 

Renjun knows. He holds onto it, has held onto it for quite some time, and he can’t wait till they are married and sharing a room for the rest of their lives together. 

“Mother wants us to join her for breakfast.” Renjun says, just as Donghyuck opens the doors leading to his rooms. 

“I’m ready for it, dear.”

Renjun stands up from his seat and walks over to Donghyuck, taking his hand. “Good morning.” 

Donghyuck smiles. “Good morning. Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” 

Renjun can’t help but let out a small laugh before leaning in, placing a good morning kiss on Donghyuck’s soft lips. 

“Good?” 

Donghyuck nods with a smile. “Good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these were all the twitter prompts i had!
> 
> [feel free to say hello on twitter!](https://twitter.com/softyjseo)  
> [or leave a message in my cc!](https://curiouscat.me/softyjseo)
> 
> u can leave prompts in my cc! i'd love to read them and hey, maybe they'll end up here! subscribe to stay updated hehe


End file.
